CUMPLEAÑOS SORPRESA DE MAMORU
by FanGirl SailorMoon DragonBall
Summary: BUENO ESTA CAPITULO ES TRADUCIDO ESPERO Q ES LES GUSTE ES ESTA FICS ES DE CUMPLE DE MAMORU XQ EU SU CUMPLE SE Q DA SORPRENDO CON REGELO DE USAGI BUENO DISFRUTEN DEL FICS. -


CUMPLEAÑOS SORPRESA DE MAMORU

"_-

Bueno esto lo tradije porque estaba en ingles espero que les guste!

Este fic le pertenece al autor: Bill K.

-  
Sailor Moon y todos los personajes relacionados son ( c ) 2002 por Naoko Takeuchi /  
Kodansha y Toei Animation y se utilizan sin permiso, pero con  
respecto . La historia es ( c ) 2002 por Bill Kropfhauser

Como siempre, sólo para aquellos familiarizados con el doblaje en Inglés :

Usagi = Serena  
Ami = Amy  
Rei = Raye  
Makoto = Lita  
Minako = Mina  
Haruka = Amara  
Michiru = Michelle  
Setsuna = Trista  
Mamoru = Darien  
Chibi -Usa = Rini

Por último , Haruka y Michiru no son primos .

"Este es el único texto histórico que podría encontrar aquí", dijo Rei,  
entrega Usagi un libro muy antiguo , muy moreno . "Ten cuidado con ella. Algunos de  
las páginas son muy frágiles " .

"OK , OK, " dijo Usagi con impaciencia , hojeando el libro. "¿No son  
Hay algunas fotos? "

"Es un texto histórico , no una manga, " Rei frunció el ceño . Usagi arrugó  
su rostro a la joven .

" Estoy buscando algo específico , OK ? " Usagi se enfureció .

" Bueno, que probablemente tiene más libros sobre historia de la cultura japonesa en  
la biblioteca , ya sabes " .

"Lo sé, " dijo Usagi , rozando las páginas. " Pero Ami está ocupado con cram  
escuela y sabes que no puedo encontrar nada en la biblioteca sin ella! " Ella  
tiro Rei un mal de ojo . " Y nada de disparos !"

"Seguro , toma toda la diversión de mi vida", se quejó Rei. " Sólo tienes que responder  
me una pregunta: ¿Qué piensas y cómo involucrar a Mamoru "?

" Son dos preguntas", dijo Serena . " ¿Y cómo sabes que implica  
Mamo -chan ? "

" Te olvidas de que estás hablando ", sonrió Rei. "Cada vez que  
obsesionarse sobre Mamoru , que emiten ciertas vibraciones psíquicas - de la manera que  
son ahora " .

Usagi se sonrojó . " Nosy ", se quejó .

" Hey , me paso la mitad de mi vida en un santuario ! Por supuesto que soy cotilla ! Ahora  
lo que se cuece en esa cabeza tuya ? "

" Bueno, si quieres saberlo , " Usagi resopló con exasperación , " Mamo -chan  
cumpleaños es la próxima semana ", y Usagi miró hacia otro lado , avergonzado , " y yo,  
bueno, quiero hacer algo especial para él " .

" ¿En serio? " Rei dijo , ceja arqueada . " ¿Cómo especial? "

Usagi se ruborizó . " Rei Hino , tienes una mente sucia ! "

"Eso es también porque me paso la mitad de mi vida en un santuario ", frunció el ceño Rei.

" No es nada de eso! Yo sólo ... " De repente Usagi aspirado  
aire , la señalización que había descubierto algo. Rei trató de echar un vistazo a la página  
que estaba viendo , pero Usagi se estrelló el libro cerrado .

" Rei , ¿puedo tomar prestado esto ? Sólo para obtener la página copiada ? Juro que  
traerlo de vuelta ! ¿Por favor? "Serena jadeó , apelando a su amiga con  
esos grandes ojos azules vivaces .

"OK ", Rei suspiró sin poder hacer nada . Usagi cogió el libro y se escabulló  
cabo . " Pero ten cuidado con eso! " Rei la llamó . " Y yo quiero  
detalles de la mañana siguiente , se oye ! "

"No es así!" Usagi gritó por encima del hombro .

Mamoru cerró la puerta de su apartamento y se apoyó en ella. él  
silencio se felicitó por lo que es el hogar de estudio de ocho  
en lugar de la media noche esta vez . Esto significaba que en realidad tendría tiempo para  
cena a una hora decente . Siempre le advirtieron que el ser un estudiante de medicina  
Fue difícil , pero las palabras nunca capturado lo difícil .

" Tal vez debería convertirse en un trabajador de la construcción , " suspiró . "Ellos  
no tienen que pasar por otros cinco años de esto. "

De repente, sus sentidos le decían que alguien más estaba en el apartamento . su  
cuerpo alerta y preparado para moverse , empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia la puerta de su  
cocina . Barajar se oyó detrás de él. La puerta se abre .

Salió una mujer vestida como geisha tradicional. Por un instante,  
Mamoru se preguntó si él estaba en el departamento adecuado . Llevaba un hermoso  
kimono verde claro con motivos florales intrincados bordados en seda.  
El amplio marco negro alrededor de su cintura destacó una cintura delgada , un pecho bonito  
y las caderas deseables bajo el kimono. La peluca negro tradicional , con el  
pelo recogido en la parte superior de la cabeza y cubrió con varas de madera de teca de largo , su adornada  
cabeza , mientras que las decoraciones adornadas colgaban de ella. Su cara estaba pintada de blanco  
mientras que el rimel negro como la tinta destacó sus ojos azules vibrantes y atractivos  
rojo acentúa su boca enfurruñada . Ella movió delicadamente por el suelo en  
zapatillas blancas tradicionales. Al principio Mamoru estaba en una pérdida para explicar quién  
estaba o qué estaba allí .

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella era la altura de Usagi .

" Usako ? " , se preguntó. Ella sonrió con dulzura , con los ojos brillantes , y se inclinó  
a él . " ¿De verdad es usted ? "

"Por supuesto que lo es! " gruñó ella , su boca torcer en esa  
faneca frustrado que sólo ella podía manejar. " ¿Cuántas mujeres extranjeras  
¿tiene vagando alrededor de su apartamento? "

" Te lo juro, eres la única mujer extraña que he tenido aquí", bromeó  
y ella le lanzó una mirada maligna . " Entonces, ¿cómo te metiste en mi  
apartamento? "

Ella suspiró con exasperación . "Yo, también, utilizado el cristal para hacer  
yo una clave ", admitió a regañadientes. " Ahora vas a dejar de hacer tonto  
preguntas! Estás echando a perder el estado de ánimo ! "

Luego se deslizó de nuevo en el personaje. "Este humilde servidor es el  
geisha de la noche. " Ella se inclinó de nuevo . " Si te gusta, ella pide  
si desea permitir a servir y entretener a usted. "

Mamoru se quedó atónito como Usagi se deslizó suavemente hacia él . Ella se arrodilló a  
sus pies y deslizó sus zapatos. La transformación fue notable.  
Ella realmente parecía que había salido de uno de los dramas históricos  
que funcionó en la televisión. Levantándose, se puso la chaqueta de él , a continuación,  
lo guió a la mesa en el centro de la habitación .

"Por favor, siéntese , Chiba- san," Usagi susurró con voz delicada recatada ,  
que Mamoru no pudo evitar sentirse atraído . "He preparado el té para  
usted. " Ella hizo un gesto con un gesto elegante y Mamoru vio una guitarra  
cerca de la mesa .

" No vas a cantar , ¿verdad? " bromeó.

Ojos de Serena se encendieron por un momento. " Si canto de ésta resulta  
defrauda, Chiba- san, "contestó ella , apenas restricción su temperamento , " esta  
uno está dotado en la historia y también se puede bailar para su diversión . este  
permanece a su servicio. Por favor, siéntese . Te traeré té y luego divertirse  
que en esta ocasión especial " .

Por supuesto - que era su cumpleaños . Mamoru sonrió . Ella estaba haciendo  
esto para su cumpleaños. ¿Cómo completo Usagi . La vio deslizarse en  
la cocina de nuevo . Oh , pero qué hay que hacer . Ella era como una fantasía  
volver a la vida . Ser " mujer prohibida" , de geasha eran naturalmente tentador  
casi cualquier hombre japonés. Pero ¿cómo lo sabía ? Él le había dado un poco de  
pista accidentalmente ? ¿Fue sólo un golpe de suerte , o se le utiliza un sexto  
sentido de que las mujeres habían que les digan cómo completamente la entrada a un hombre. con  
gran esfuerzo , tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que aún tenía sólo diecisiete años .  
Aunque había demostrado tanta madurez , ya que habían encontrado primero cada  
Hace más de tres años, aún era sólo un niño en demasiadas formas en que  
eran importantes . Mamoru respiró hondo y suspiró a cabo. Aun así,  
fue madurando - y ella estaba cada vez más difícil de resistir.

" Sigue diciendo a ti mismo " Geisha de son para mirar, no tocar " , "  
murmuró para sí mismo.

Esos pensamientos drenados cuando ella entró en la habitación.  
Llevando una bandeja con la tetera y las tazas , Usagi picado a lo largo del suelo. ella  
un aspecto tan femenino y tan adulta. Y de repente Mamoru deseaba que hubiera  
palabras en el idioma para comunicarse con ella de lo mucho que esto significaba para  
él.

Sin embargo , Usagi era y nunca sería Usagi . Un paso en falso llamó la  
dobladillo de su kimono bajo su pie . Ella se tambaleó hacia delante , torpemente  
fuera de balance , cabeceo de la bandeja hacia fuera delante de ella. Un grito de horror,  
seguido de la tetera abajo hasta que se impactó con la alfombra y se rompió. té  
derramado por todas partes , incluso como Mamoru subió de un salto y se descendió a  
rodillas. Estaba con ella en segundo , agarrándose por los brazos. Su cabeza  
se inclinó y él sabía lo que venía .

" Lo siento , " ella gimió , sus lágrimas enviar riachuelos negros  
rayas por sus mejillas blancas. "Quería que este cumpleaños sea especial -  
quería mostrarle lo mucho que Te quiero - pero yo siempre soy tan torpe ! "  
Ella sollozó amargamente , negándose a mirarlo.

" Y fue especial", susurró . " Que te gustaría ir a todo esto  
problemas sólo para ser mi chica de los sueños me demuestra una vez más lo mucho que  
Realmente eres mi chica de los sueños " . Sus ojos llorosos apareció esperemos que  
él. " Teteras se pueden reemplazar. Las alfombras pueden ser limpiados . Pero el recuerdo  
que me diste, de verte así y saber que eras tú, es  
precio. Se quedará conmigo hasta que me muera y siempre me recordará su  
amor cada vez que empiezo a dudar " .

" Oh , Mamo - chan, " ella sonrió , incluso mientras las lágrimas seguían corriente .

Y de repente, había algo en el ambiente, una cierta mirada o el olor o  
algo que les dijo que había llegado el momento . Impetuosamente labios saltaron a  
ella como limaduras de hierro a un imán . Usagi trató de poner sus brazos alrededor de  
él, pero el agarre de Mamoru en ellos era demasiado fuerte como para romper . En cambio, se  
lo abrazó con su boca , presionando sus labios con los suyos hasta que comenzaron a  
moretón. Cuando por fin , de mala gana apartó , miró hacia arriba soñador  
con la mirada.

" Te quiero , mi pequeña geisha ", susurró , mirando paralizado  
por ella.

Usagi se rió . " Chiba- san, el maquillaje de esta es por toda la cara . "

Mamoru sonrió . " Y creo que he untado el lápiz labial. Con su  
dejar , voy a manchar de nuevo. "

"A medida que los deseos Chiba- san . Éste está aquí , sino para servir ", ella sonrió y  
arrugada , anticipando su boca sobre la de ella.

En su rostro se acercaba a ella, Serena cerró los ojos para concentrarse en su sentido  
del tacto y disfrutar de la sensación de su boca sobre la de ella . El evento estuvo a la altura  
la anticipación . Como lo sintió pulse para ella, sintió envuelto por su  
muy masculinidad y se arqueó hacia él. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella , atrapando  
ella a los costados , y algo primario pareció cobrar vida dentro de ella.  
Ella gimió en su boca mientras sus entrañas se apretaron , exigiendo cosas que  
hasta el momento no había sido capaz de dar. El estímulo generado por los  
esa pequeña porción de piel sensible - labios - combinado con el  
sensaciones de hinchazón de los pezones frotando contra la seda del  
kimono, el aroma de Mamoru llenando sus fosas nasales y el poder de su cuerpo  
tragar sus brazos, para enviar sus pasiones ardor y sus sentidos nadar.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Usagi no tenía la mente consciente para formar palabras  
con . Su respiración superficial , sólo podía mirarlo , una sola muda  
pregunta en sus ojos. Cuando vio a la misma pregunta, albergaba tímidamente en  
esos ojos que de repente parecían tan querido y como un niño , su boca propagación  
en una sonrisa tímida . Su sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro , su esperanza en su  
expresión . De repente podía ver todo el dolor de la soledad que había  
vivió durante tanto tiempo y que quería desesperadamente para lavar lejos , a  
lo limpiara . Sus delicadas manos se deslizaron por su pecho hasta el segundo botón de  
su camisa.

" Si Chiba -san permitirá ", susurró , con los ojos como dardos hacia abajo  
recatadamente .

Tomó su mano debajo de ella sólo el tiempo suficiente para levantar a su  
la boca . Un delicado beso fue plantado en ellos , entonces les soltó a hacer  
su trabajo . Mover con destreza , lentamente , disfrutando de la sensación de su pecho mientras  
trabajó , Usagi se abrió la camisa hasta la cintura. Agarrando la camisa por el  
cuello, ella se relajó sobre los hombros y fuera de él, arqueando su cuerpo en  
él mientras lo hacía. Fue un gesto tanto por placer como lo fue para  
la suya.

Sus manos cayeron a su cinturón. Ella lo agarró para abrirlo , pero levantó  
después de que la banda se separó . La última emoción Usagi espera para barrer su cuerpo  
fue aprensión. Pero su mente de repente temió hacer o decir algo  
estúpido y arruinar todo. Mamoru sintió tensarse en sus brazos.

" ¿Asustado ? " , se preguntó.

" Sí , " ella chilló . " Yo no sé por qué. Estábamos haciendo bien un minuto  
hace . Quiero , quiero. . . "

" Cálmate ", sonrió . " Concéntrate en el hecho de que Te amo y  
Yo siempre te amaré . Pero si llega a ser demasiado para ti , dime . yo  
Prometo que voy a entender " .

Entonces su mano desapareció detrás de la espalda , sólo para regresar con un  
sola rosa roja en ella. Lo presentó a ella. Usagi tomó, ahuecando que  
en sus manos. Ella apretó contra su cara y , por un momento pareció que iba a  
estalló en lágrimas de felicidad . Sus ojos miraban con ternura mientras colocaba  
la rosa en el suelo.

A pesar de que no acababa de ir tan diestramente como siempre lo había leído en el  
novelas románticas que habían devorado a los catorce años , Usagi tiene los pantalones de Mamoru off .  
La visión de él desnudo parecía apoderarse de ella y ella se quedó inmóvil ,  
casi sin respirar , mientras se inclinaba cerca de ella. Él la besó suavemente  
en la boca, y luego llegó a su alrededor para deshacer la banda . Su respiración  
se estremeció en su pecho mientras su misma cercanía parecía enviar su sangre  
carreras. Ella sintió que sus manos se deslizan bajo el kimono en la que se reunió  
sobre el pecho y se mantiene a sí misma completamente inmóvil mientras se alivió a la basura. ella  
estaba demasiado asustada para moverse. Su torpeza no podía romper el estado de ánimo si  
no se movió , por lo que decidió no moverse.

Sentada desnuda delante de él , preguntándose si estaba decepcionado y no  
queriendo saber , Usagi esperó Mamoru actuar. Ella era suya , entonces y  
para siempre, y su única oración es que sea bueno .

Sus manos la agarraron con suavidad , pero con firmeza , en los brazos y se aliviaron  
ella hacia abajo en la espalda. Se inclinó y tocó sus labios a lo largo de la arteria  
su cuello. Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó . Usagi arrulló su clímax , un pequeño tímido  
sonido que apenas traicionó la ola rugiente de éxtasis envolviéndola en ese  
momento . Si era posible para llegar al clímax de apenas el tacto de sus labios , lo que  
más laicos en la tienda para ella?

Para él no había terminado.

La peluca negro estaba a medio metro de ella, perdido en algún momento ", el  
calor de la pasión . " El té de la mancha en la alfombra cerca de dos pies de distancia de la cabeza  
era frío. Mamoru parecía dormitar a la ligera, su cuerpo larguirucho cubierto a través de  
la alfombra de felpa entre el sofá y la mesa. Usagi permaneció despierta , su cuerpo  
siendo moldeado a la suya, sintiendo su brazo cubierto a través de su cintura , sintiendo su  
pecho subía y bajaba contra el de ella , sintiéndose . Ella sólo estaba allí mirando  
le gusto , teniendo en cada aspecto de él. Se refirió a la forma de su  
la nariz , la forma en que su pelo alborotado cayó infantilmente en sus ojos mientras dormitaba ,  
notado las manchas de maquillaje blanco en la cara y el cuello, lo deseable su  
boca parecía . Se dio cuenta , de repente , que este fue el primer día  
de la eternidad que iba a pasar con este hombre. El pensamiento lleno  
ella con tanta alegría absoluta que sentía que iba a estallar .

Los ojos de Mamoru derivaron abierto. Se dio cuenta de lo que hubiere hermosa  
ojos. Eran aún más hermosa ahora porque faltaban algunos de  
la tristeza y el aislamiento que había visto en ellos antes y que la hacían sentir  
bueno, al igual que había logra algo más que una inmensa personal  
gratificación. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa tímida .

"No me esperaba esto", susurró Mamoru . "Espero que no lo hacemos  
llegado a arrepentir. "Serena lo miró con curiosidad . " Probablemente no debería  
haber hecho esto sin que, um , bueno, el uso del condón en primer lugar " .

Usagi sonrió , feliz , profundamente conmovido por su actitud . " Oh ,  
Mamo -chan , eres siempre tan considerado conmigo . " Entonces ella tiene una traviesa  
sonreír. " Pero estás olvidando que no tengo mi primer hijo hasta que el  
siglo XXX . Creo que podemos correr el riesgo " .

"Yo no había pensado en eso , " Mamoru sonrió , mirando tímidamente.  
Usagi emocionado de nuevo. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos,  
todavía era su chico algo tímido , vulnerable - se hizo querer  
protegerlo durante el resto de su vida. " No lo hiciste ? " susurró.

" No, " contestó ella alegremente. " ¿En serio? "

" Siento que no lo hicimos antes", respondió calurosamente.

" No, no habría sido justo antes este era - . Bien. " ella  
se mordió el labio . " Yo no pienso de esta manera, realmente no lo hice - pero feliz  
cumpleaños, Mamo - chan " .

Ella notó que sus ojos comienzan a romperse y que no podía amar más  
que ella en ese momento. Entonces él le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

"No puedo esperar a ver lo que me dan el próximo año" , dijo. ella  
soltó una risita y se acurrucó su cuerpo más cerca de él. Ella sintió que sus brazos rodean  
una vez más y ella quería escuchar ningún dios que nunca fueron  
de distancia . Cada uno sabía que tendría que romper el remache con el tiempo , pero ambos  
parecía decidido a aferrarse a ella el mayor tiempo posible .

Y , a media milla de distancia, Rei Hino levantó la vista del libro de álgebra . la  
enorme sonrisa se abrió camino en su rostro . Ella había estado sintiendo desde hace algún tiempo  
ahora la inmensa alegría Usagi había sentido . Rei no sabía lo que era  
haciendo Usagi tan feliz - aunque podía hacer algunas conjeturas  
-, Pero sintiendo su princesa estaba tan feliz la hacía feliz. Las vibraciones eran  
tan fuerte, que en realidad no tenía mucha elección . Rei cerró el libro  
y recostado de nuevo en su futón .

"No puedo esperar a escuchar esto", Rei susurró para sí misma.

FIN


End file.
